


A Piece Of Home

by Kjb2609



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjb2609/pseuds/Kjb2609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON THIS TUMBLR PROMPT from brooke-to-broch<br/>I want an end to this story: Emma teaches Killian to drive. Killian steals her keys one day and surprises her by pulling up alongside her as she walks down the street. He tells her to get in and that he’s found a remote spot where he wants to take her to see the ocean…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Of Home

Emma had left David at the station, desperate for a grilled cheese and a coffee. She crossed the road to Granny's, lost in thought, and oblivious to the daily life of Storybrooke going on around her.

Which is why the unmistakable sound of her bug's horn startled her so thoroughly.

Turning in the direction of the noise, she saw Killian pulling up slowly to the kerb. She patted her jacket pockets - quite certain her keys had been there this morning- and looked quizzically at him.

"Did you steal my keys?" she asked, realising what she had thought was a loving goodbye hug earlier that day may have had an ulterior motive.

"Pirate." He said by way of explanation, cocking his head with that eyebrow raise that did things to her.

"Come aboard, Swan. I wish to take you on an adventure!" His face was full of excitement at the prospect and she couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.

"And before you embarrass yourself with a seafaring pun, Swan -" She went to react but he silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips - "I have already arranged for your father to take over your duties and you are mine alone for the remainder of the day."

She knew when she was bested.

"Aye, Captain."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Knowing now the freedom that driving gave him, he was surprised he had resisted it for so long. No less surprising was the fact that Swan had managed to teach him to captain this land vessel without it coming to blows. He smiled as he remembered a few occasions when he was surely moments from being magically removed from the helm during a particularly heated discussion. But ultimately, patience had won the day.

It always did with them.

He steered the bug towards the Maine coast, away from the signs of Storybrooke civilisation and into wilder, wooded places until the forest cover gave way to a view of the ocean, sunlight glittering on the surface.

As they had travelled away from the town, he had sensed Emma relax, the weight of her Saviour's responsibility lifting with each mile. He didn't think she realised how hard he worked to orchestrate these quiet moments - which was as it should be - but any effort paled in comparison to the pleasure he gained from spending this time with her.

"Happy, love?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to enjoy the sight of his Swan contented and smiling.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed, “I can’t believe all this is so near to home and I never knew."

"Well, love, the whole 'saving the town over and over' thing does cut into your sightseeing time." She laughed softly and placed her hand over his on the gearstick, absentmindedly playing with the silver ring on his thumb.

"Not far now, Swan. There's somewhere I want to show you."  
______________________________________________________________________  
When he had first discovered the secluded beach, he had been completely overwhelmed. It had been hundreds of years since he had been in his childhood home and yet standing on the shore in this place had taken him immediately there. The similarity was uncanny and had brought to the surface memories he had taken centuries to suppress.

He had sat on the sand for a considerable time that day, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered. Liam chasing him along the water’s edge, breeches rolled up to their knees, his own childish squeals matched by his brother’s laughter. Climbing in the trees along the shore, daring each other higher. Sailing wooden boats on the water, Liam telling tales of the life on the sea he was off to lead.

A small boy watching the distant ship sail away, taking with it his family, no way of knowing when they would be together again.

The memories flooded back as he sat watching the ocean ebb and flow. It was the closest he had felt to his brother in a long time and the deep pain of missing him was coupled with an intense need to finally share his history with the woman he loved.

And what better place?  
_______________________________________________________   
As they pulled up, Killian breathed in deeply. The place was having the same effect as on his previous visit but he knew the time was right.

"Milady," he said as the door of the bug swung open. Always the gentleman, Emma had discovered that his old fashioned chivalry was actually quite attractive in the right moments and she happily took the offered hand as she got up.

"I shall just retrieve our provisions from the cargo hold," he announced, the crooked eyebrow accompanying this statement daring her to comment on his choice of words. 

Instead, she nodded her understanding and walked a little way towards the shore. The waves gently lapped the sand, and she could smell the familiar scent of salt and sea, the smell that always brought her back to him. Killian appeared by her side, a blanket and cooler on his arm, and she leaned in to him, the tang of leather now added to the smell of the sea. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he put his free arm around her shoulders and they stood together for a moment, lost in their own thought and each other.

Emma broke the silence. "It's beautiful, Killian, stunning. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"There is nothing I don't wish to share with you, Swan, even if it takes me some time to do so." She looked at him with a raised brow, certain there was more to that statement, but she had already decided to let him take the lead, so she let it go. Emma took the blanket from him and gestured for him to lead the way.

“Come, love, I want to show you this place.” He reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and bringing them to his lips. He heard her breath hitch as he did so and she reached up to kiss him softly. Leaning in, he rested his forehead on hers, drinking in the sensation of being close to her, her scent, even her magic crackling just below the surface. Gods but she was spectacular. 

Liam would have loved her.

They walked hand in hand to the beach, Emma admiring the peaceful surroundings as Killian attempted to compose himself. His emotions were bubbling close to the surface, memories fighting to escape their centuries-old prison. 

“What’s wrong, Killian?” she asked as they set out their blanket and made themselves comfortable. “You seem a bit off.”

“Nothing, love – truly. I just want to talk to you about something.”

Emma drew in a deep breath, and he pulled her in close, kissing her gently while he caressed her cheek. She returned his kiss, one hand on his heart as it so often was, the other sliding around his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Their kiss deepened, searching and comforting all at the same time.

Pulling back, eyes locked on hers, he knew it was time. “I’ve always been something of an explorer, Swan, and discovering this place was like finding myself back in my childhood. The resemblance to my realm is uncanny – just like the place where I grew up with my brother.” He hesitated briefly and she moved herself closer, cuddling in to him as if she knew what he was going to say.

Leaning her head in to rest on his shoulder, she stroked his knee, reassuring him.

“I know I have kept my early years to myself, love, but after discovering this place I knew this was where I wanted to be when I opened myself up to you. I want to tell you about my brother and my history. I need you to know every part of me.”

She smiled warmly at him, this man who had helped her learn to open her heart to love again. She could think of nothing she wanted more than to do similar for him.

“Tell me, Killian. Tell me about your beginnings.”


End file.
